


It's A Winchester Thing

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Pure Crack, Sam gets hexed, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, pre-wincest - Freeform, submit or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hexed and it's submit or die.<br/>Witchy woman doesn't know the Winchesters at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Winchester Thing

**Author's Note:**

> craaaack. I thought 'hey let's write a 'sam gets hexed' fic!' & my brain said 'hey let's make it short & sweet because what attention span & Sam would probably just submit to dean anyway because hello they're them'.

There was a reason he hated witches. Most of them were assholes. Take the one standing in front of them, cackling maniacally. Who did that, anyway? Who really _cackled_ like a bad cartoon caricature?

He gripped tight the knife he held in his right hand, eyes flicking to his brother. Sam looked dazed, blinking against whatever the witch had thrown in his face. Patterns were appearing on his neck, trailing down beneath his shirt collar: they looked like abstract tattoos.

“What the hell did you do to my brother?” Dean demanded, voice a growl, body tense and prepared to fight. 

“I cast a spell on him,” the witch was gloating now, and wasn’t she a real piece of work? Real assbutt, to steal Cas’s word. “I can tell that he’s strong-willed and stubborn,” Crazy Eyes, as Dean decided to call her, continued, “It’s a spell that will –“

“Can you get to the point?” Sam rubbed at his eyes, trying to brush the ash or dirt or whatever she had tossed at him out of them.

She shot the younger Winchester a glare, before starting again, “It’s a spell that will make him weaker and weaker until he submits to someone. Willingly submits, not fake submits. Fake submission won’t work. Just so we’re clear. So.. he’s pretty much going to die.” 

The brothers stared at her for a long moment.  
Huh. Submit or die. That was a new one.

Dean’s grip on the knife tightened again as he demanded, “Take it off him.”

She cackled again ( _seriously_ , what was up with that?) and declared, “Nope!”

A frown etched Dean’s features and he shifted his gaze to his brother.  
“Sam! Knees! Now!” His deep voice was practically a growl, dripping with authority. Sam let out a soft gasp and obeyed immediately, falling to his knees beside his brother. 

Dean hadn’t been certain that it would work – his brother really _was_ a stubborn bastard – yet there he was, on his knees. 

It was a good look for him.

Dean snapped his fingers, hand resting near his thigh as he did, and watched as his brother shifted closer, only inches from him now. The younger man stared up at him, wide-eyed, biting his bottom lip; his eyes fell shut as Dean’s fingers carded through his hair, tangled there to pull the other’s head against his thigh.

“What the --?” the witch blinked at them as the patterns on Sam’s skin started to fade, “How the hell -? You’re brothers! Why would he -? Okay, this is weird.”  
Dean shot her a smirk, “Lady, you have no idea.”

Moments later, she was falling backward, the knife Dean had thrown buried in her chest. She was dead before she hit the floor.

They stared at her for a moment, before Dean’s eyes dropped to Sam.  
“Submission looks good on you, Sammy.”

His brother flushed, eyes on the floor but a smile touching his lips, and leaned his head against Dean’s thigh again.


End file.
